


I Am Not Ok With Stranger Things

by siriawho



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriawho/pseuds/siriawho
Summary: Caro diario,dove diavolo mi trovo adesso?Insomma, aver ucciso l'ex ragazzo della mia migliore amica della quale sono segretamente innamorata davanti tutta la scuola è stato abbastanza traumatico, quando avrò una tregua?
Relationships: Sydney Novak/Robin Buckley Stanley Barber/Will Byers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Cominciamo

**Author's Note:**

> Consiglio vivamente prima di leggere questa fanfiction di vedere la nuova serie Netflix intitolata "I Am Not Ok With This" per cogliere eventuali riferimenti e immedesimarsi meglio nella protagonista.  
> Ho intenzione di continuare la storia, sebbene i capitoli al momento non siano molto lunghi dovendoli tradurre in inglese, cosa che richiede tempo ma eventualmente spero che il mio lavoro venga apprezzato!

Caro diario, dove diavolo mi trovo adesso?  
Insomma, aver ucciso l'ex ragazzo della mia migliore amica della quale sono segretamente innamorata davanti tutta la scuola è stato abbastanza traumatico, quando avrò una tregua?  
Adesso capisco cosa provava mio padre quando dichiarava di sentirsi seguito da qualcuno, qualcuno di malvagio.  
Non seppi riconoscere la figura che si apprestava difronte a me, la quale veniva coperta da un largo mantello nero dalla testa sino ai piedi.  
"E tu chi sei? Dovrei avere paura?" Chiesi terrorizzata, sperando di non darlo a vedere.  
"Loro dovrebbero averne di te." Rispose l'inquietante soggetto a pochi centimetri di distanza, il quale pareva possedere una voce alquanto disumana.  
In un batter d'occhio, senza nemmeno aver aperto bocca, mi ritrovai in una buia foresta sommersa nella mia solitudine e circondata da un alone scuro che andava pian piano sparendo nell'aria.  
"Fantastico, proprio quello che mi ci voleva." Sussurrai tra me e me.  
Cercai una potenziale via d'uscita da tutto questo, trovando però il silenzio gratificante dopo tutte le sventure capitate a causa del mio approccio con gli altri, in primis con le persone alle quali tengo davvero tanto.  
"Chissà se mancherò a Liam."  
In fin dei conti si tratta del mio fratellino e gli voglio bene, ma al tempo stesso la sua vita sarebbe in pericolo con la mia presenza, basti pensare alla tragica sorte del riccio di famiglia, Banana.  
Probabilmente mancherò a mia madre unicamente per necessità dato che non potrò più occuparmi di Liam, quella stronza senza cuore preferirebbe fare degli orari straordinari a lavoro piuttosto che alzare un singolo dito per aiutarmi.  
Senza dubbio non mancherò a Dina o a Stan, ho sempre saputo di non meritare il loro supporto, a maggior ragione dopo quello che ho fatto e la conseguente sofferenza che ho causato loro.  
Perdendomi tra i miei pensieri non mi accorsi che dinanzi i miei occhi la vista degli alberi era stata messa in secondo luogo in quanto a pochi metri era presente una costruzione dalle medie dimensioni vecchio stile possedente un'insegna che riportava il nome di Arcade.  
"Oh beh, direi che dopo una giornata come questa un po' di videogiochi non guasterebbero" e una volta detto questo mi incamminai verso la sala giochi senza però essere a conoscenza delle scoperte che avrei fatto appena entrata.


	2. L’incidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd farà delle nuove conoscenze ed allo stesso tempo riceverà una visita inaspettata.

Caro diario,

perché non mi sento al sicuro?

Ah giusto, solo qualche minuto prima una figura grottesca mi è apparsa facendomi teletrasportare magicamente in un luogo non ancora identificato, questa potrebbe essere una causa più che valida.

Le luci abbaianti provenienti dalle console dei videogiochi mi stavano accecando, in fin dei conti non è stata proprio una buona idea entrare.

Improvvisamente, mi ritrovai un gruppo di ragazzini spingermi da dietro creando una confusione estenuante in mezzo ai loro “scusaci tanto” e “non era nostra intenzione”.

“Sono solo dei ragazzini.” Dissi tra me e me, cercando di tenere a freno i miei istinti apparentemente assassini.

“Non c’è problema, state più attenti la prossima volta.” Risposi loro, in un tono che voleva essere più pacato e cortese possibile.

“Oh grazie al cielo, sono troppo giovane per andare in prigione!” Esclamò un ragazzino appartenete al gruppo, ricciolino con un modo di parlare buffo.

“Non si va in prigione per aver accidentalmente spinto una persona, idiota!” Controbatté uno vicino a lui.

“Tu sei un idiota Lucas!”

“Adesso basta!” Si aggiunse al discorso un ragazzo dai capelli scuri e dall’atteggiamento da leader.

A questo punto decisi d’intromettermi nella loro conversazione, insomma assistere a un litigio tra dei ragazzini non era proprio tra i miei piani una volta entrata qui.

“Dato che è tutto chiarito penso che sia l’ora di andare per me, perciò...“

“No aspetta!” Mi interruppe una ragazza dai capelli rossi.

“Si?” Risposi alquanto confusa.

“Vogliamo sdebitarci con te, scegli qualsisia gioco di tuo gradimento e noi ti pagheremo il gettone!”

“Davvero, non c’è bisogno, non porto rancore o altro nei vostri confronti...”

“Insisto.” Mi interruppe nuovamente.

“Perché no! Ho sempre voluto provare uno di questi cosi.” Dissi indicando una delle console più vicine.

“Allora? A cosa vuoi giocare?” Chiese incuriosito uno di loro.

“Credo proprio che sceglierò...” 

“Syd?” Sentii una voce familiare chiamare il mio nome.

“Non può essere.” Sussurrai.

Mi girai e vidi l’ultima persona che mi aspettavo di vedere.

“Stan?”


	3. Un ballo da ricordare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicono che il ballo scolastico sia un’esperienza da ricordare per sempre, memorabile.
> 
> Beh, avevano più o meno ragione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per la mia scomparsa, tra impegni scolastici e scarsa fiducia in me stessa tengo a perdere la motivazione per continuare la storia.  
> Spero sia di vostro gradimento!

Dicono che il ballo scolastico sia un’esperienza da ricordare per sempre, memorabile.

Beh, avevano più o meno ragione.

Eccetto per il fatto che una ragazza ha ucciso accidentalmente un ragazzo facendogli perdere (letteralmente) la testa.  
Le persone che hanno partecipato al ballo non dimenticheranno facilmente ciò che è successo.

Inutile dire che una volta che Stan si riprese dal pugno ricevuto da Brad alzando la testa rimase sopraffatto ed altamente perplesso.

Si ricordò immediatamente di quest’ultimo che prese il diario di Syd, cercandolo disperatamente sul pavimento oramai ricoperto di sangue.  
Riuscì ad intravederlo, tuttavia in un batter d’occhio non lo riuscì più a vedere.

Qualcuno lo aveva preso, ma chi?

Adesso non era il momento esatto per pensarci, pensò Stan.

Finalmente, si alzò dal pavimento e corse via cercando la sua amica, preoccupandosi che qualcosa di brutto le fosse capitato.  
Oppure, forse ancora peggio, che avesse fatto qualcosa di brutto a se stessa a causa dei sensi di colpa. 

“Devo trovarla” Stan disse tra se e se, correndo per le strade.

Raggiunse la vecchia baia della città e vide qualcosa muoversi, facendo così lo stesso.

Sentii il suo stesso corpo fluttuare, e tutto d’un tratto si ritrovò nuovamente per terra.

Sebbene stavolta non si trovava a scuola, affatto.

Si trovava in un bosco, ma qualcosa non tornava.  
Non riusciva a comprendere cosa non andasse.

Non avendo altra scelta, il ragazzo iniziò ad incamminarsi fino a quando non trovò la fine del bosco, vendendo accolto da un‘insegna che citava “Arcade.”

“Spero che qualcuno possa dirmi in che guaio mi sono cacciato” Stan sospirò ad alta voce, cercando disperatamente di trovare una via di fuga da questo incubo. 

Una volta raggiunta l’entrata principale, egli aprì la bocca rimanendo scioccato senza proferire alcuna parola.  
Una volta aver riacquisito la compostezza, la prima cosa che disse fu:

“Syd?”


	4. Che ci fai qui?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stan? Che cosa ci fai qui?”
> 
> “Che cosa ci faccio IO qui? Che cosa ci fai TU qui?”

Syd non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi.

Era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione?

Doveva esserlo, insomma quante volte nella vita ti ricapita di scoprire di avere dei poteri soprannaturali, uccidere un ragazzo, ritrovarsi in un’epoca passata ed inoltre incontrare qui stesso il tuo migliore amico nel giro di una settimana?

Per lo meno posso considerami una ragazza speciale, che fortuna.

“Stan? Che cosa ci fai qui?”

“Che cosa ci faccio IO qui? Che cosa ci fai TU qui?”

“L’ho chiesto prima io!”

“Non credo proprio che adesso sia il momento opportuno per litigare dato che beh vediamo...ah giusto, entrambi siamo stati teletrasportati chissà dove senza alcun via d’uscita!” 

L’ansia di Stan era alquanto evidente ad occhio nudo, il povero ragazzo a mala pena aveva accettato il rifiuto della sua cotta apparentemente innamorata della sua migliore amica, e diciamo che questa serie di eventi infelici non avevano rallegrato il suo umore.  
Per niente.

“Hai ragione Stan, come sempre” Syd cercò di confortarlo dando egli un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

Egli, non riuscendo più a contenersi, cedette alle sue emozioni e scoppiò a piangere lanciandosi nella braccia della ragazza, la quale lo strinse forte sussurrando parole d’incoraggiamento.

“Perdonami, non volevo farti fare questa figuraccia davanti a tutti” disse una volta aver realizzato di essere al centro dell’attenzione da parte delle persone in quella sala giochi.

“Non essere ridicolo, quando mai mi è importato minimamente il pensiero altrui? Inoltre non ho mai visto questa gente in vita mia” finì ridacchiando Syd, provocando allo stesso tempo delle risatine al ragazzo.

“Ehm ragazzi...non vorrei interrompervi, ma ci sono ancora due gettoni disponibili per Street Fighter, siete interessati?” accennò la ragazzina dai capelli rossi.

Sia Syd che Stan si guardarono con la stessa intensità nei loro occhi, pronti a sfidarsi in modo tale da avere una tregua da tutte le loro sventure, non sapendo però che erano alla luce delle raccapriccianti novità.


End file.
